Alien Attraction
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: Original pairing set after the war between the Arume and Earth. What will two planets do when two races managed to procreate?


Author Disclaimer: I do not own themes or the creation of Blue Drop, none at all.

Author's Note: The anime was fascinating enough but some elements of the manga tickled my fancy. The Arume are a female species only, and yet are able to reproduce, as the manga indicated. How? When? At first the only solution seemed to be lab genetics or something along those lines, but what if it were more natural a process like between males and females on our Earth? And well, being a gay woman, the notion was rather appealing. The war between Arume and Earthlings lasted from 2000 to 2008 as said on Wikipedia, so this fic would be placed after the war ends, during times when negotiations between the races are in its simplest infancy and dismay. If you don't like yuri pairing, don't bother to read. The earthlings are called "Forime" in the anime, or that's how it sounds and how I'm gonna spell it, since for the life of me I can't find a reference anywhere online to know how to spell the darned thing right!

This is an original pairing, with none of the show's characters in sight. I wondered how the pairing between the races would go immediately after the war… and it wouldn't let me sleep! So I hope you enjoy!

"Alien Attraction"

A Blue Drop fic

Sachiko was handpicked for diplomacy when the world was starting to fall back into place.

The war with the female alien race called Arume had stretched clear to almost a decade, throughout Sachiko's ending years at high school, and straight into her clutched learning at college throughout the disorder. She could not remember a time where there were not curfews, or newly forced laws, or rebellion outbursts. But in the near beginnings of 2009, the world leaders had pleaded for peace with the silver Arume High Commanders. They had a Queen, but she was safely ensconced on their home world awaiting the results of their Earth foray. The High Commanders had held the Earth holding its breath for a long torturous week.

Sachiko herself had dared not take too deep a breath. The Earthling, or "Forime" as the Arume called them, spirit was strong, but their will was light-years behind the Arume's technological advancement. She wondered in all those years, why the beautiful pale women had not just erased them all with the push of a button.

Philosophizing hazarding did not come close to the simplest of truths she found once she and Senator Yuki were aboard a space shuttle with other top brass diplomats. They were ready to begin peace negotiations for Japan and Sachiko had stared out of the shuttle's window, amazed at the number of other craft departing from Earth. All other country representatives must have been sent. The sheer number of them before the space craft that blotted out the black of space above them told her they were but a speck compared to the ones who awaited their pleas.

"Don't be nervous, Sachiko-kun…. You're my aide, but I'll take care of things. And you, so don't be so worried," Senator Yuki had patted her shoulder, trying to allay her fears. Sachiko had managed a wavery smile, but her insides were water. One push and she would dissipate. But Yuki-san had handpicked her from a list of candidates fresh out of college; she had to go, even if she was so afraid, she feared she would vomit.

More than she could say was at stake.

Once aboard, Sachiko was truly taken aback at how beautiful the enemy was. She had seen the news reports over the years, even thought them exceedingly attractive in thought, but had never thought to be so astonished by their demeanor and looks in person. Each woman wore a skin-tight leotard that revealed their flat navels but covered everything else appropriately; they all had pale alabaster skin, white or silver hair, and clear blue eyes. Eyes that saw everything.

Sachiko had no qualms about her sexuality, having dated a few girls secretly in her high school dormitory, and throughout college, but she was shocked at how linked she felt to these women. They were just like her; they had the same bodies, they had to have the same hearts.

'And they were all female,' she thought. Love between women would not be so unheard of.

Walking beside Yuki-san, Sachiko tried not to tremble at the stares they were receiving from the alien women. They sneered outright at the male senator, but more than a few interested stares came her way. With her white skin, dark hair and brown eyes, she must have been as different as night from day.

But there are some who see the difference and are yet still attracted to it.

And that was when Sachiko had met Nezrael. She was a computer assistant in a wing beside the main bridge, and she and Senator Yuki had to pass through her portal to proceed.

Sachiko glimpsed short white hair, pixish in style. Her white leotard encased a slim, lithe body. When the woman looked up, Sachiko noted with a piercing moment, that her blue eyes were as clear as a summer day.

"I am sorry to take up your space, ma'am," Senator Yuki had bowed. They were the only two humans in this portal. The alien woman had smiled, but it was more for Sachiko.

"Don't worry about it. You are male, aren't you? Just be polite, and don't take it too hard. The High Commanders expect respect," she had offered with a stern look. Yuki bowed politely. He was not one to be deferred from his outright path.

Then she had looked at Sachiko. "Diplomat?"

"I am Mr. Yuki's aide," Sachiko said. She bowed slightly at the waist, blushing. "Kentoshi Sachiko, ma'am."

"Nezrael. Just… that," Nezrael had smiled and offered her hand. "We don't have last names, you know."

Sachiko HAD known, but it was custom in Japan to offer both surname and given name. "Oh, I knew…but…."

Their hands when met, lingered too long. "Don't worry about it. And you'll do just fine."

Sachiko had smiled nervously, blushing. "Thank you…. Will I see you again?"

"On your way out," Nezrael had laughed before a warning blip arrayed across her monitory. "What? What is it? Already? Okay, I'm sending them…"

As Yuki and Sachiko walked out through the opened doors, she couldn't help sneaking a look at the beautiful woman she had just met.

8

8

8

8

8

Throughout the beginnings forays into negotiations with an alien race they had been at war with, gestures of peace and common goal were not the first thing in Sachiko's world.

Each visit to the main craft brought her visits with Nezrael. Throughout the treaties and talks, and plead-bargains and contracts, Sachiko found she only cared about the Arume woman's smile. As meetings lengthened in the tremulous first months after the War for Earth, they had more chances to meet, and to talk; eventually in private.

Nezrael had been shocked to learn that union between a male and female was more pressing than with her own race. Then again, they didn't have any males to speak of at all.

"How do you reproduce? Do you make babies in laboratories?" Sachiko had foolishly asked shortly after that revelation one day. Nezrael looked at her in true astonishment and seemed to blush.

"We can make them together… can't women do it like that here?"

For a moment, Sachiko could not speak. "You mean… without any… help?"

Nezrael nodded. "I don't know what 'help' you mean, but when two partners want to combine their blood and create a new Arume girl, they can…. It's something deep inside we're taught how to unlock when we grow to adulthood."

"That is CRAZY…but wonderful!" Sachiko had gaped.

"I don't think the High Commanders are going to let the males have much to say on the matter in the long run," Nezrael had pondered after that. "I'm not in high command, but if I don't understand their mechanisms…. I don't think they will."

"That's sad," Sachiko said, thinking of the male classmates she had seen throughout her life. They would be restricted from marrying and producing naturally. To be dictated to how they would live…. "Will they be allowed to live as they want eventually?"

"Who's to say," Nezrael shrugged, looking out the window in her portal. A fierce look sparked in her eyes. "But to tell anyone how to live because the Queen says so…. It feels wrong somehow."

Sachiko laid her hand over Nezrael's softly and the other woman watched her, her mouth agape in surprise. "What about…. Us? Could Arume and Forime…?"

Nezrael leaned close, her face flushed. "I don't care…."

And they had kissed for the first time. Attraction sparked and licked like fire between them and Sachiko was amazed at the similarities of their bodies. Nezrael was no different than any of the girls she had dated in school. The only difference was…. She was Nezrael.

Their first kiss almost erupted into their first sexual foray. Sachiko looked up, draped half dressed across the computer controls, as Nezrael tried to climb off her to answer an incoming call.

"Dammit! Shit!" The Arume woman was flushed, her hair spiked wildly from Sachiko's messing with it. Her leotard had been shoved half down her waist and her pert breasts bounced as she leaned of Sachiko's scantily shown body. Her blue eyes watched Sachiko's glazed orbs with arrested want.

Sachiko half leaned up, her breasts falling open from her unbuttoned blouse and unsnapped bra. Her skirt had ridden all the way up to her hips and her panties were halfway down her knees. Her hair was less than perfect and she moved to straighten it back.

"Mr. Yuki's done?" she asked, sliding off the controls slowly. Her knees were wobbly in unanswered lust. Nezrael cursed and punched commands in a side console.

"Yeah.. uh huh… sorry, madame captain, I just got here!" Nezrael growled to the face peering at her in the screen. "Yeah, Sachiko… Miss Kentoshi's here! Send 'im in."

Nezrael turned to Sachiko with an apologetic grin. She shrugged back into her leotard. "Of all the times to be early!"

"That's okay… we'll save it for the next time," Sachiko giggled as Nezrael turned beet red. "And hold on to these til I get back."

Nezrael caught a strip of lacy white silk, gaped and shoved the panties inside a drawer with a hearty snap. "Dammit, Sachi!"

Sachiko blew a kiss back at her, trying to wonder if all the Arume and other diplomats could tell she wasn't wearing panties on the shuttle back.

8

8

8

8

They decided to marry in Arume fashion, mainly due to Sachiko's insistence, but also due to the fact there weren't many laws that sheltered same sex unions on earth.

"Arume and Forime union, you can count out right now too," Sachiko had wondered, marveling at her own earth's insensibilities.

The pair were in Sachiko's apartment on earth, holed up from all outside forces as they went over the plans and ideas, written in sheaves of paper scattered all over the floor. Nezrael had been pushing the paperwork through to her High Commanders for months now. As near as they could tell, intermingling among their two races was not unheard of at this early juncture of negotiations. They had seen other Arume officers talking with women in Tokyo, after all.

But an official marriage…. That seemed to be creating new stress lines beneath Nezrael's eyes. She scattered a sheaf of pink notebook paper and sighed. "This is not uncommon where we're from, I promise you, Sachi! It's just, well, one of the first between our worlds. The commanders don't know what to do half the time."

"Are we really breaking new ground?" Sachiko had wondered. She lay on her back, crossing an ankle over one knee.

Nezrael collapsed beside her and leaned her head on one arm, looking down on her. "As far as I'm concerned, we're not…."

The two kissed on the floor of their home, as insecurities and doubt crowded the world outside.

And a few weeks later, they were married. The Arume officers were all in attendance and had cheered on Nezrael. Sachiko had taken her mother and grandmother aboard the craft to attend, even though she was sure they thought she was a little crazy to do this. But the look in Nezrael's eyes calmed her thoughts.

Another pair of eyes watched the pair as they clasped hands in ceremony.

8

8

8

8

A few months later, Nezrael waved a stick in midair. She was wearing only a pair of Sachiko's boxers as she tried to navigate the back of the box. The instructions were so weird!

"Do you really have to relieve yourself on this thing, Sachi?" she wondered. Sachiko peered out of the shower, her hair lathered up.

"I already did, Nez…."

"Wach!" Nezrael tossed the damp stick onto the sink. "You could have told me!"

"Hee hee…" Sachiko grinned and ducked back into the spray to rinse off. "So tell me, does it say I'm ovulating or not?"

"You should be able to tell that on your own…" Nezrael marveled again at the differences between Arume and Forime women. Sachiko confirmed that with a groan. "Just by looking inside yourself!"

"I told you, we have to be sure! We can't just tell like you guys…"

"Hmmm…" Nezrael scratched one ankle with one foot as she read the back of the box and matched it to the offending stick. "It says…I think you are…"

Sachiko whipped the shower curtain back and grabbed the box from her partner. She peered toward the sink, drenching the tiled floor, and smiled softly. "Well, my body's ready for it…"

Nezrael watched her in amazement. "How long is it ready for?"

"For the rest of this cycle… just a few more days. What?" Sachiko noted Nezrael's serious look. "What are you hatching in that smart brain of yours?"

"After work today, I'm going to show you what you've been asking me ever since we got together…"

Sachiko flushed, dripping onto the floor. "How you…"

Nezrael nodded, her cheeks pink. "Yes. How we Arume make children… without the aide of your science or men."

Sachiko held her face, her cheeks enflamed with a ripe blush. "God, I feel like a maid again."

"Don't feel like that…" Nezrael kicked off her boxers and pulled Sachiko into the shower. "You'll catch cold… and I need you to be ready for me."

8

8

8

8

8

The day passed in a blur of appointments and conversations held backburner to the anticipation that was mounting all day. Night couldn't come fast enough.

Much later….

…And Sachiko lay on her back, her arms stretched above her head. High ululating gasps worked her lungs like a bellows as she rode the last vestiges of her orgasm. Her breasts shook, her belly quivered. Nezrael was between her thighs, above her. She held her knees in her hands, spreading her; she shook in response and leaned her head to kiss a calf. Her eyes were closed, her tongue traced the salty sheen of sweat.

"How did you….Nez… that was!..." Sachiko made out in soft gasps. One of her hands lifted and traced down the space between Nezrael's breasts. Her skin shone with perspiration.

"That was…." Nezrael's breathing labored slowly. She groaned and leaned down slowly. "AMAZING…Even better than how I was told!"

The women of two races held each other, gazing into each other's eyes. A pulse caught hold between their stomachs and mentally throbbed.

Little did they know their simple union held grave interest to certain personnel on the main Arume ship.

"Officer Nezrael has completed transference of life force to her partner, the Forime Kentoshi Sachiko," one of the doctors called, reading text across a screen.

The wizened head doctor leaned on her walking staff and shuffled closer. "As far as we can tell, the first child created between the two races. The Queen must be told of these developments."

"Roger, ma'am!"

"We'll monitor the child's growth, and surely…. We shall see what we shall see."

8

8

8

8

8

"Why do I have to keep seeing the ship's doctors? I have one in Tokyo," Sachiko wondered as she waddled off of the shuttle. Senator Yuki made this small trip with her and he was ready with an offered arm to the pregnant woman who used to be his aide.

"They must want to see how you're progressing. Truth be told, Sachi-kun, I don't think there are that many women pregnant from the Arume offiers," Yuki hazarded closest to the truth than anyone else had. Sachiko rubbed her belly, staring at the roundness of the child inside. She had received stares and one or two dark looks when she had begun to develop. Her apartment may be under close supervision from the Arume fleet because of Nezrael's office, but it didn't mean all appreciated her life's decision and sundry.

She only went out in public with Arume officer escort now, even to go to her grandmother's. Nezrael had warned her that they may have to live on the ship once the baby was born, but for now, Sachiko wanted to chance it on earth. Nez had sighed and said it may not be an option for her to dictate much longer.

"They want to see my baby… they won't take her away, will they?" the sudden fearful thought clutched Sachiko's heart in a vice grip. Yuki gripped her arm warmly as he matched his stride to her slower one.

"In all my talks, I mean to make living between our races possible. I promise, I'm doing all I can," Yuki swore. He mopped his brow with his other hand. "Meanwhile, the plans for the male communities are already under way."

"You won't have to live away from your wife, will you?" Sachiko saw plainly before her eyes, the aftermath of conquest by a solely female race. She felt suddenly sorry, for her old boss.

Yuki nodded absently, his eyes troubled. "That's not important right now. I'll be just outside after your examination. Be good and answer all their questions, okay?"

Sachiko nodded and waddled into the ship's infirmary. The young beautiful doctors took her arms and escorted her to the table, exclaiming over her belly and flushed look.

"You've gotten even larger!"

"Isn't the child bigger than a normal Arume's?"

"You look larger than my Mizril did!"

"It's not uncommon for Forime to get this big. Sometimes there are twins or triplets," Sachiko lay down carefully, lowered by one of the doctor's strong arms.

As one of them fiddled with equipment along her belly, the head doctor tapped closer, her lined face curious. "Twins? Triplets? What are those, my dear?"

"Oh!" Sachiko explained the terms for multiple births and the doctors almost exploded with excitement. "I don't think I have any but one, though!"

"It is just one, Kentoshi-san… but imagine, two or three at once!"

"No wonder their population is so large!"

Sachiko looked away as the doctors lay their hands gently on her. She had no way of knowing that she was being watched on a monitor far away. "Is Nezrael at her post right now?"

"She wanted to come, Sachiko-san, but…" one of the doctors began when the doors slid open with a clang. Nezrael stood panting, her face red and angry.

"Why wasn't I told my wife was on board right now!"

"Nez!" Sachiko held out a hand. Nezrael strode over and knelt at her side.

"Hi, baby. How's the baby?" Nezrael grinned foolishly, looking at the half bared belly beside her.

Sachiko gasped and held her middle. "Kicking up a storm. She's really restless!"

"Hmm, most Arume fetuses are normally placid…" one of the doctors commented, scribbling in a notebook. When Sachiko looked at her in worry, Nezrael kissed her brow.

"Don't worry about them. You should ask my mothers, they say I was a handful before I was born!"

Sachiko laughed, relieved, and the two bent their brows together. The bent round shape of a fetus glowed on the monitor above them.

8

8

8

8

"I wish they would take my face off of the news!" Sachiko gasped as she was wheeled into the infirmary. Her water had broken the moment Nezrael had come home, and after one terse communication message later, a small shuttle had pulled up right outside the apartment building. Monitors decorated the inside of the shuttle, bringing up the Tokyo news as well as Arume posts. Apparently the paparazzi were hard at work, ever stationed outside their home.

"They just want to see our beautiful baby," Nezrael had soothed, but she looked stressed out to all hell. Sachiko wondered if it was just the birth, when another contraction hit her.

"Oohhhhh!" she gasped and panted wildly. Nezrael lifted her into her arms as easily as when they were first wed, and waited for the doctors. A gurney was rushed in and she laid her wife down tenderly. It broke her heart to see the fear and pain in Sachiko's eyes.

"Don't worry, Sachi, these doctors are the best in the galaxy. They want her to come out as much as we do," Nezrael ran beside the gurney, keeping pace easily with the doctor's headlong run.

Once inside the emergency area, Nezrael was thrown into a doctor's gown and her beautiful white hair disappeared inside a cap. She complied with all procedures until one of the doctors suggested she should leave the examining room. Nezrael punched her out instead. The stunned doctor went down like a sack of flour, her feet up over her head.

"The Head Commander will hear of this!"

"Go ahead and tell!" Nezrael fired back. Sachiko lifted her hand and Nezrael took it. The Arume bit her lip when Sachiko cracked it almost in two.

"Easy, firecracker, you got it….breathe…"

Sachiko panted as the doctors swarmed like ants all around her. "What…. The…. Fuck… did… you… DO TO ME?"

Nezrael sweat-dropped but let Sachiko break her hand almost in half. "Uhn! Hehe, that's it, sweetie…"

A sharp cry filled the room half a blistering hour later. Nezrael looked up, bruised and bloodied, but proud as any father on earth. Sachiko's eyes fluttered.

The Arume doctors swarmed in concern and consternation, holding a squalling bundle of flesh up, a cord connecting her to Sachiko's spread thighs. Blood pinked her skin, but her pallor was as pale as Nezrael's. Fluffy white hair dotted the delicate scalp and Sachiko knew the eyes would be bright blue when opened.

"She looks like you!" she gasped, astonished. Doctors scribbled notes as the baby was held up for their inspection. The dominating coloring trait was decided at last for medical history.

"Nah, she's like you…. Beautiful as a queen…" Nezrael kissed her wife, beaming.

Sachiko cried out when the doctors made to cut the cord. "On Earth, the father… or Nezrael, would do it," she explained. Nezrael took the proffered scissors and snipped. Her stupified grin was plastered across news monitors galaxy wide.

A short eternity later, the actual Queen waited, silent and aloof in her chambers. The monitors flickered before her and a small smile pulled at her cold lips.

"It would seem the first child between the races has been born," she commented. Her Head Commanders saluted and peered curiously at the monitor.

"She's so little…"

"She has our coloring though…."

"I wonder if she bleeds white…"

The Queen tapped one long white finger on her desk and sighed. "This opens whole new possibilities. Once the mothers are settled with their charge, bring Officer Nezrael to attention."

"Does she have a lot to answer for?" One of the Head Commanders wondered. She had always thought the young computer officer was a bit too tenacious for her own liking.

"She does, indeed. She certainly has a lot of ambition to forward the future," The Queen laughed, half mirthfully. The Head Commanders shared uneasy smiles.

"When the child is named, enter into all logs and annals the event, and that she is to be my ward."

"Aye, my Queen!"

End for now

Like it? Hate it? What'd you think? Feel free to drop a line and let me know! Obviously an original work set in the Blue Drop universe and events. I love the show's characters, but this scenario literally danced its way into my head at 2 in the morning, so out it had to come. Thanks, all!

Sincerely yours, penpaninu

1/13/2011


End file.
